


Stevie

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: "Hey, sorry," the guy said, stopping well out of trying-to-touch-him range, which made TJ look up into a sharp-featured face that pinged something in his brain. Shaggy golden blond hair, arresting blue eyes--the guy was skinny and short, wearing an off-the-rack suit that cried out for tailoring, but there was something about him that riveted TJ's attention.





	Stevie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Who Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446697) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Always love Dira's work!  
> sketch in pen on the back of a bulletin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/47074072974/in/dateposted-public/)

IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a blue pen sketch of a thin man with glasses and a ill-fitting suit, smiling slightly. his hair hangs into his eyes on the right side of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently prefer drawing skinny!Steve? i think i just like making his pointy chin. :)


End file.
